Aus der neuen Welt
by Renora
Summary: Eine kurze Geschichte zu einem Musikstück


**Aus der neuen Welt**

Voller Vorfreude trete ich vor die Tür ihres Quartiers und betätige den Türmelder.

-Bee-Bop-

Keine Reaktion von Innen. Ich drücke abermals - Nichts.

_Vielleicht ist sie noch nicht hier…_

Ich presse auf den Kommunikator an meiner Brust.

„Chakotay an Captain Janeway."

Die Leitung ist still.

„Chakotay an Kathryn, ist alles in Ordnung?"

Doch immer noch bekomme ich keine Antwort. Das Lächeln in meinem Gesicht hat sich in einen Ausdruck von Besorgnis verwandelt.

„Computer, wo befindet sich Captain Janeway?"

„Captain Janeway befindet sich in ihrem Quartier.", antwortet die kalte Stimme des Computers. Ein Gefühl von Beklommenheit beschleicht mich. Was, wenn Kathryn verletzt ist? Was, wenn sie Hilfe braucht? Kurz entschlossen tippe ich den Überbrückungscode in das Zahlenfeld neben der Tür. Sie öffnet sich und ich betrete das dämmrig beleuchtete Quartier. Besorgt schaue ich mich um. Ein Stein fällt mir vom Herzen, als ich ihren rötlichen Haarschopf über der Lehne des Sessels erkenne.

„Kathryn! Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht, weil sie…", doch ich bleibe abrupt stehen. Sie reagiert überhaupt nicht. Mit dem Gedanken, dass sie möglicherweise schläft, schleiche ich auf Zehenspitzen näher. Doch wieder bleibe ich stehen. Sie bewegt sich, stellt ihren rechten Arm mit dem Ellenbogen auf die Armlehne. Mit der Hand macht sie kleine Bewegungen, wie ein Dirigent mit seinem Taktstock. Von Neugierde gepackt gehe ich mit grossen Schritten auf sie zu. Ich betrachte sie, wie sie entspannt auf dem Sessel liegt. Die Augen hat sie geschlossen, auf ihrem Gesicht ist ein zufriedenes Lächeln. Bei Kathryns Anblick beginne ich auch zu lächeln. Da bemerke ich etwas Seltsames auf ihrem Kopf. Es sieht wie eine Art Helm aus. Um sie nach der Bedeutung des Objekts zu fragen, berühre ich sie leicht am Arm.

„Kathryn?"

Bei meiner Berührung schreckt sie so fest zusammen, dass ich selber erschrecke. Ein Schrei entfährt ihr. Ihre Augen sind weit geöffnet vor Schreck. Sie reisst sich das Gerät vom Kopf und fasst sich an die Brust, wo sich das wild schlagende Herz befindet.

„Oh mein Gott! Chakotay!", bringt sie schwer atmend hervor.

„Beinahe hätte ich einen Herzinfarkt gehabt!"

Schon fühle ich mich schuldig sie so erschreckt zu haben. „Tut mir Leid.", sage ich bedrückt.

Kathryn hat sich wieder gefasst und sie schaut mich direkt an. „Was tun sie in meinem Quartier?", fragt sie mich dann. Jetzt bin ich verwirrt, denn wir waren vor zehn Minuten in ihrem Quartier zum Dinner verabredet.

_Hat sie es etwa vergessen?_, denke ich enttäuscht.

„Wir sind zum Dinner verabredet.", erkläre ich dann.

Auf ihrem Gesicht widerspiegelt sich Verwunderung, dann sehe ich wie ihr die Verabredung wieder in den Sinn kommt.

„Oh nein!", sagt sie bedrückt. „Das habe ich total vergessen. Ich war so in die Musik vertieft, da ist es mir einfach entfallen."

Ich versuche meine Enttäuschung so gut es geht herunterzuspielen. „Ist schon gut. Ich sowieso nicht besonders hungrig."

Das entspricht der Wahrheit, stelle ich fest. Ich verspüre wirklich keinen Hunger. An Kathryns Gesichtsausdruck sehe ich, dass sie sich immer noch schuldig fühlt. Um ihr Gewissen ein wenig zu erleichtern, beginne ich zu grinsen und frage sie: „Was ist das?"

Dabei deute ich auf das Gerät, das jetzt um ihren Hals hing.

„Das sind Kopfhörer. Sie sind über dieses Kabel mit dem mp3-Player verbunden.", erklärt sie mir. Doch anscheinend hat sich meine Verständnislosigkeit auf mein Gesicht übertragen, denn sie sagt weiter: „Auf dem mp3-Player kann man Musik speichern und sie dann durch die Kopfhörer anhören. Tom hat sie mir letzte Woche zum Geburtstag geschenkt", fügt sie noch hinzu. Sie setzt mir die Kopfhörer auf und betätigt einen Knopf auf dem kleinen Abspielgerät. Sofort höre ich die Klänge eines Sinfonieorchesters in meinen Ohren. Unglaublich, es hört sich sehr real an. Ich lege die Kopfhörer wieder ab.

„Wieso hören sie sich die Musik nicht über das Kommsystem an?"

Sie denkt einige Sekunden über meine Frage nach und antwortet dann: „Ich weiss nicht."

Sie sieht selbst ein wenig überrasch über ihre Antwort aus.

„Hätten sie nicht diese Kopfhörer benützt, hätten sie bestimmt bemerkt, dass ich den Türsummer zweimal betätigt und ich sie zweimal über das Kommsystem gerufen habe.", entgegne ich ihr. Obwohl ich nicht vorwurfsvoll klingen möchte, tut es das anscheinend, denn Kathryn zieht überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Das tut mir Leid Commander. Aber mit diesen Kopfhörern kann man nichts anderes als die Musik hören.", entschuldigt sie sich. „Nun das erscheint mir nicht besonders praktisch. Geschweige denn weise. Was wenn ich schlechte Absichten gehabt hätte und sie verletzten wollte?", argumentiere ich. Während ich spreche, zieht der Captain auch noch die andere Augenbraue hoch und beginnt zu lächeln. „Jetzt übertreiben sie aber ein wenig, Chakotay!"

Ich beginne auch zu lachen, über mein halb ernst gemeintes Argument. „Zudem kann man über das Kommsystem auch zu zweit Musik hören.", argumentiere ich weiter. „Da haben sie Recht", pflichtet mir Kathryn bei und legt den mp3-Player umsichtig auf das kleine Glastischchen neben ihrem Sessel. „Setzten sie sich doch. Fühlen sie sich wie zu Hause!", sagt sie und deutet mit einer ausladenden Geste auf ihr Sofa, während sie zum Replikator geht. „Möchten sie auch etwas?", fragt sie mit zu mir gewandten Rücken. „Gerne einen Minztee."

„Computer, einen Minztee und einen Kaffee, schwarz."

Nachdem die Tassen im Ausgabefach materialisiert sind, reicht sie mir meinen Tee und ich rieche an dem Getränkt. „Und Kathryn, was hören wir uns nun an?"

Sie setzt sich und nimmt zu erst einen Schluck ihres geliebten Kaffees bevor sie mir antwortet. „Sinfonie Nummer neun von Antonín Dvořák."

Gedankenverloren schaut sie aus dem Fenster und lächelt. „Sie trägt den Namen: Aus der neuen Welt. Er komponierte diese Sinfonie in Amerika. Sie vertont die Sehnsucht nach seiner Heimat. Irgendwie ist das auch passend für unsere Situation. Finden sie nicht?"

Sie sieht mich fragend an. „Ja, auch ich habe gelegentlich Sehnsucht nach meiner Heimat. Aber für mich ist die Voyager in den letzten sechs Jahren eine Art zu Hause geworden."

Anhand ihres Lächelns und des verständnisvollen Blickes merke ich, dass sie genau gleich empfindet wie ich.

„Computer, spiele Dvořák's Sinfonie Nummer neun.", befahl sie dem Computer. Während die ersten leisen Violinenklänge ertönen, halten wir beide unsere heissen Tassen und blicken hinaus zu den vorbeiziehenden Sternen. Tief in Gedanken an unsere weit entfernte Heimat.


End file.
